Run For A Fall
by MichaellaLoe
Summary: When Katara is stuck in a coma the group begins to separate which works to Azulas advantage after she makes a grand escape. She then wreaks havoc upon the nation to regain the palace and Aang is running out of ways to stop her. Bad summary; please read.
1. Intro

Hey! I'm not too sure about this story yet, but I really really want to pull through with it, but I want your guys' ideas and feedback first. I don't know if this has already been used. It kinda branches off from your typical 'what if'. So yeah, please give me your advice and opinion on it so that I know whether I should keep going and stuff. Though I may post a few chapters either way. Like I said, not too sure yet.

This little beginning is in Zuko's POV, followed by Katara's POV, but the rest of the story with probably be 3rd Person O. Or Katara's POV. I need to figure out which is more comfortable and which is better suiting for the story. That being said -

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Avatar. It does not belong to me. Not even slightly. **Though I bought my first dvd set. I'm happy about that :D

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

I watched her, my very own sister, wave her arms wildly yet with an indescribable exactness. The blue flickering of electricity lightened her face, eerily. I felt confident. I felt in control. And I felt ready. My second time redirecting lightening would be easier to handle than my first time. Azula was not as strong as my father, but the comet heightened her abilities. At the same time, it heightened mine. I had no fear.

Azula paused, ready to strike. From the distance, I could see her eyes shift abruptly, narrow. My brain froze and the streaks of lightening shot past me.

Straight at Katara.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View.**

I felt helpless like a bystander; I hated it. I knew that this was Zuko's battle and that he had been waiting for this. It was inevitable. So I stood there, watching. Even looking at Azula sent ineffable chills through my spine.

She lifted her head. I had faith in Zuko but I still was worried for him. Another chill went up my spine as she shot her pent up power towards _me_. The air caught in my throat, my mind incomprehensive. I hurriedly opened my water carrier and created an ice shield. I could feel gravity pulling me towards the earth as I stumbled backwards. The crash of the lightening against the ice was ear shattering; it was a warning. I threw my arms to cover my face as shards of ice shot everywhere.

The electric shock flowed through me with a trail of immense heat. And everything went dark.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I've just outlined this story and it leads away from this. It's not a huge deal, this scene, it's just where it all begins. So please tell me if you want me to continue. I'll have a full summary by next chapter, if it exists.

**RXR**

MichaellaLoe


	2. A New Age Dawns

Hey hey! So here's the first official chapter. I'm not even sure why I wrote that snippet and separated it. Whatever, many things I do cannot be justified! So..what to say about this? Well, _italics_ are flashbacks, which I'm sure you would have caught onto because you are all very smart people. :) And the first section is the 3rd Person view of last...preview. And after that beautiful grey line it is after the war.

Oh, I guess I should state this now because I will forget when it becomes questionable in later chapters. Pairings - they will be canon pairings. It will just be easier for me. I'm pretty sure I've solidified that but I'm not sure. Maybe I will end up throwing in a twist, but I doubt it. I _will _be throwing in little sprinkles of moments though. So a nice scene between Toph and Sokka and Toph and Zuko and...well a Katara and Zuko one will be difficult to do for a reason that will show itself. But it's okay! That's the pairing I despise the most (yeah, total Kataanger.) Sorry Zutarians.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

* * *

The blue light lit up the sky giving it an eerie shine. The ice shards made Katara look like she was drowning in a pool of blue. They gently dropped to the ground and began their melting process. Zuko ran over to her and stood infront of her motionless body to protect her as much as he could. "You coward! This is our fight! You went too far, Azula."

Azula laughed as her hair waved around madly, bangs uneven. "I apologize, mighty Zuzu. Let's finish this now." She raised her hands again. Zuko mirrored her. Her face was tensed while Zuko's was calm. He shot a ball of fire towards his sister. She quickly avoided it and laughed. "We've got more company!"

Zuko turned to look behind him. A fire nation ship was getting closer to the ground. He turned his focus back to Azula and regain his fighting stance. "Dear mother would be so proud of you Zuzu."

His eyes narrowed at the comment. Once again, red met blue.

* * *

Sokka rested his foot on a pillow that was sitting on the table. Beside him was a small bed where Katara was unconscious. She had obtained the most severe wounds out of everyone. Toph had a couple bruises here and there as did Suki. Zuko had minor scratches, and Aang had nothing. He, the one who was destined to fight the Firelord, came out completely unharmed. And he hated that. He endlessly beat himself up over it.

They were gathered in the small room having short conversations. It was supposed to be a time of celebration and happiness. The 100 year war was finally over; the Firelord fell. But as Aang's eyes drifted back to the girl's motionless form, happiness and celebrating was the last thing on his mind.

-

_The ship landed rather ungracefully outside the palace walls. "They're still fighting," Sokka stated as he observed the blue and red flashes. "Should we help them?" Aang asked. Sokka shook his head. "The Fire lord was your fight; this is Zuko's fight."_

_"But what about Katara? She's in there too."_

_Sokka raised his eyebrow briefly. "She can handle it." Abruptly, an overwhelming gleam of red and blue clouded the natural colors of the sky. The grim colors slowly faded away. Nothing. Sokka, Suki, and Aang exchanged looks. "What just happened?" Toph asked. Aang muttered a brief 'no idea' and ran towards the entrance. "Suki, Toph, go with him." Suki nodded and ran off following Toph. Appa goaned and walked up to the warrioe. "Looks like it's just you and me for now, buddy." Sokka petted the bison's head. _

_"I hope they're both okay.."_

-

Aang had a hard time not blaming Zuko. It's not like he was the one who shot lightening at her, but he must have been able to do something - Anything! _Let your anger out then let it go_. He looked at the new Fire lord again. He knew it wasn't it Zuko's fault. Iroh walked into the room. "How is the young waterbender doing?" Sokka raised his head and looked over at his sister. "Same as before." A wave of solemnity spread throughout the room. "Does anyone want some tea?"

Eyebrows raised while Zuko shook his head at his uncle's typical question.

-

_Aang ran in with Suki and Toph on his heels. He stopped. A few feet diagonal of him, Katara lay on the ground unconscious. _No. Please don't be.. _Zuko got his attention. He turned to face the Avatar. In the distance he could see Azula lying on the ground. Aang glanced over at Katara deciding that Zuko was the one in the most distress. Aang ran over to help as Zuko wobbled back and forth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he fell into the airbender's arms._

-

It was night before anyone moved from that room. Sokka sat on his bed staring blankly at the wall across from him. "She's going to be fine." Sokka looked up at his girlfriend, she put a hand on his shoulder. A sigh was released as he rubbed his eyes. "She's a strong girl. She will wake up soon, I know it." Sokka nodded his head.

"I hope so. She's the last mother figure I have; I know I will fall apart if anything happens to her." She furrowed her eyebrows at the pain in his voice. Arms around him, she repeated the same phrase, "Everything will be alright."

-

_"Suki, get Katara. Toph, you get Azula, I think she's out cold." Both girls hurried into action. Sokka waited outside patiently. When he saw Suki carrying his sister, he hopped over. "What happened?" His voice was hard and concerned. "I don't know." That answer was not good enough for Sokka._

_"What do you mean you don't know!"_

_"We walked in and found her like this. We don't know what happened." Sokka's stare went from his sister to Zuko followed by Azula. "They need help. Aang, take Zuko with you on Appa. Suki, go with him."_

_"You need help too," Suki interrupted. "Not as much as them."_

_Aang and Toph finally caught up. "Sokka, take Zuko and go with Suki. Toph and I will will take the ship. Go!" Sokka nodded at Aang's instruction and supported Zuko's body. When both were on the flying bison and taking flight, Toph turned to Aang. "It's bad, isn't it."_

_Aang looked over at the blind girl beside him gravely._

* * *

Yay!! So next up..Zuko is confronted by Sokka. Only to be confronted by Aang. Only to...have an explaination from Toph...? Hmmm. I think that's about it that will happen in next chapter. But what EXACTLY will happen?

No one knows...  
Which, actually, is pretty bad for me.

Please review and give me your feedback.  
**MichaellaLoe**


	3. Predicaments from Within

Hey! So now here is chapter two.

Hurrah for a chapter filled with insensitivity, oversensitivity, confrontations, consolations, and revelations. Only not really that last one. I mostly just put it in there to finish it up. I guess there's sort of a revelation at the end. Sort of. Caution: Emotional rollercoaster ahead.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar**

* * *

For the Sokka, the days seem to repeat themselves. Get up. Visit Katara. Eat breakfast. Visit Katara. Day after day. "Sitting there staring isn't going to make her magically wake up." Sokka turned to look at his girlfriend. "You don't know that. She can probably hear you."

Suki sat beside him and looked into Sokka's eyes seriously. "I know she's your sister, but you're totally isolating yourself. It isn't healthy."

"_It isn't healthy_? When have I _ever_ had health on my mind. I don't expect you to fully understand."

"Sokka, I do. I do understand. You're upset and you're worried, but-" Suki trailed off. "But what?" He received no response. He scoffed and said, "That's what I thought."

"I'm starting to feel neglected." Sokka stared at her wide eyed. She look down away from his gaze. "Neglected? Sorry for not having you on my mind 24/7 when my baby sister is in a comatose!" Suki got up from her kneeling position. "I don't expect to be on your mind 24/7, Sokka. But it's like you don't even care!"

"Suki, I care! I care, it's just- it's just a really hard time for me. My sister could wake up not knowing who I am. Not knowing who she is. She may not even wake up!" Suki stared at him blankly. His quick, ragged breaths slowed into a normal cadence.

Aang turned into the room and was shocked. He opened his mouth to apologize but the words couldn't be forced out. Suki gave one last look to Sokka and walked out, not giving Aang a second thought. Aang opened his mouth again to speak. "Sor- I- My- Oops." Sokka gave Aang a wary looked and turned back to his sister. Aang sat down on the other side of the bed and faced Sokka. "This is my fault."

"Oh, shut up!" Sokka snapped forgetting Aang's sensitivity and pain. He looked up at the Avatar who had a face of hurt. Sokka sighed at his stupidity. _If Katara were awake, she'd be yelling at me now._ Sokka inhaled deeply. "It's not your fault. It's not like you could be there at that time to protect her."

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe I should have been." Sokka looked up at him and tried to smile. "You had a job to do. It had to be done. For the world. And..you did a pretty good job of it. You know, she'd be really proud of you for not killing Ozai." Aang's eyes fell. "And when she wakes up, which I know she will, she'll tell you exactly that," Sokka finished. Aang looked at the warrior again, shocked at his positivity. "Thanks. And you know, if it's not my fault, it's not your fault either."

Sokka unconsciously nodded. "I know. It's Zuko's fault." He spoke the name with disdain. "Sokka, he tried to-" Sokka grabbed his crutch, stood up and cut Aang off. "Don't try defend him." Sokka turned and exited the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the kitchen Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Toph were eating their breakfast. Zuko and Mai remained silent per usual. Iroh tried to make conversation as best as he could, throwing in random tea comments. Toph's vacant eyes remained facing the cup of tea before her. "Are you feeling alright?" Zuko asked. Toph growled in response, "Yeah! What's it to you?" Zuko, Mai and Iroh had shocked faces, and Toph didn't need to see to know that they were in awe. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Suki passed a storming Toph as she entered the kitchen. "What's her problem?"

"I don't have a _problem_!"

Toph sat down in the living area. _I don't have a problem_, she repeated in her head_. _Sokka hobbled past the blind girl, but halted. He turned to face her and sighed. "Hey Toph."

"Hi Sokka." He sat down beside her with much effort and said nothing, letting the silence ring. "Are..you okay?" Toph snapped again. "Yes! Okay! I am PERFECTLY fine!!" Sokka turned to her with a blank expression. "You don't seem fine."

"Well I am, okay?" There was silence again. "Usually you aren't this... emotional," Sokka muttered observantly. "Emotional? Emotional! I'm not emotional. You got a problem with emotions, Snoozles?! You should be used to them, living with your sister!" Sokka frowned at the mention of his sister. "At least she actually shows something other than bitterness," Sokka muttered to himself. Toph, however, still heard him.

"Bitter? You think I'm bitter! You don't know bitter. I know bitter! And I'll show you bitter! Leave me alone!" Toph yelled at him. His eyes shot open wide. "I didn't mean that Toph. I was kidding. What's wrong with you, Toph. This isn't you. Ever since the war ended...wait! Is this- this isn't about-"

"No."

"I didn't even say anything. Is it because Katara isn't-"

"No."

"Toph.." He coaxed.

"No! No...Yes. No. It's not." Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Is it me?" Toph shook her head. "Is it..Suki?" Toph's expression turned to one filled with anger. "No." It didn't go unnoticed to Sokka. He sighed, not knowing what to do always fearing this would happen sooner or later. "Is it Suki and I?"

"No!" Toph yelled again. "What is going on in here?" Suki peeked her head around the corner. Toph stood up and walked out of the room. Sokka muttered a 'great' and got up after her as fast as his broken leg would allow leaving a rather upset Suki. Outside, Toph sat on the ground feeling the natural vibrations of the earth. Sokka opened the door and took a step towards her. "Get away from me!"

"Toph, I'm your friend. Come on. Talk to me, please," Sokka pleaded.

"You don't understand, Sokka. Please, just..let me think. I just want to be alone right now. So leave." Sokka sighed in defeat. He turned around to headed back into the building they currently resided in. "Well, whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here." He continued through the door leaving Toph in solitude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was becoming ritual. Day after day. 3:00 - visit Katara. It was permanently written in everyone's non-existent schedule. Aang observed the room around him as he did whenever they gathered in the small room. Sokka appeared to squirm under the gazes he was receiving from Suki. Aang didn't understand, but at that moment he didn't care too much. _It will blow over. _In the back of his mind though, Aang had a feeling it that it would take a long time for that to happen.

After Iroh asked if anyone wanted tea on some sort of cue, an irritated and bored sigh was let out. "Uh..I'm gonna go grab something to eat," Zuko said, and he rushed out of the room. Sokka frowned and got up after him. Confusion spread throughout the room.

Out in the hall, Zuko stopped his walk towards the kitchen. "Why are you following me?" Sokka grunted as he put all his effort into catching up. "I need to talk to you. You know, ever since you let this happen to Katara, everything's been messed up!" Zuko turned in mild shock. "I didn't plan that to happen. I thought Azula would be more honorable than that."

Sokka scoffed at the Fire Lord's excuse. "Oh yeah. Trust the insane chick to be honorable, Zuko. Wise move. While you're at it, why don't you ask her to give to the poor, too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Zuko hung his head in shame. He was sure it was inevitable, but to him, it was going much worse than planned. "Sokka, I tried. It's not like I wanted that bolt of lightening to hit Katara."

"How am I to know? Maybe you did. Maybe you've had it planned the whole time. Maybe you joined our team just to stab us all in the back! You always had an issue with Katara!"

Zuko was taken aback by Sokka's accusation. "I never had a problem with Katara. She had an issue with me and we solved back after we left the Western Air Temple. Sokka, I didn't want this to happen. I was horrified and I tried to protect her. And I admit it, I failed. I froze up. You think I don't feel guilty for that? Because I do. I feel horrible because now she's in a terrible condition and I caused you pain. I caused Aang pain. I've caused everyone pain! I always cause people pain no matter how hard I try. And I try. Over and over, and I'm sorry."

There was silence. Sokka's eyes darted around. "I don't care." Sokka turned back the way he came and returned to visit his sister.

Inside the room, Suki continued to send occasional glares towards Toph. Sokka entered the room with a red face. "Is everything alright?" Iroh asked in his jovial voice. Sokka sent a malicious glare towards the round man. "I'm going to go get a nice cup of warm jasmine tea," he said. He stood up and did exactly that. Aang looked at the remaining people in the room. There was a very bored Mai, a pissed off Suki, an extremely pissed off Sokka, and an indifferent Toph. Aang stood up and left the room, hating all the negative energy. He walked into one of the empty rooms. He was shocked to find it wasn't so empty.

Zuko stood staring out the window. "Are you okay?" He turned around and was surprised by Aang's presence. "No. I messed up again. It's like I always get on the right path and then I make one mistake. And then I have to go back to the beginning." Aang entered further into the room. "We all make mistakes, Zuko. I've made many too. I abandoned the world for 100 years. I could have prevented hundreds of deaths."

"Don't pretend that you aren't furious with me either. You care about her. Just admit it. I almost let the person you love die! Just say it!"

Aang was confused, embarrassed and upset. He was at complete and utter loss of words. "That- that's not- how did." Aang shook his head to straighten up his words. "Even if it's true, its a ripple effect and it's unavoidable. I still beat myself up knowing that if I hadn't gotten myself frozen in that iceberg, Katara's mother would still be alive. This war has put everyone through pain, and yes, I do sometimes get mad. But not at you. I get mad at myself."

"I know what that feels like," Zuko muttered quietly. Aang walked up to the Fire Lord. "I need to think." Zuko faced the window once again and was lost in the blue sky and green grass and palace walls. Aang nodded and slowly retreated to join the rest of the group.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By nightfall, things had gotten awkward throughout the palace. Sokka couldn't be around Suki. Toph couldn't be around Sokka. Zuko didn't want to be around Sokka. Aang felt trapped in the middle of it all. They ate together silently. Sokka was the first to finish and got up a minute after he cleared his plate. He walked into the dark outside. The cold air enveloped him in a comforting way. He stood there for minutes running through the day. _I mean, I know I screw up on occasion, but this is bad. I yelled at my girlfriend. I fought with one of my best friends and nearly threatened another friend. What is wrong with me?_

He turned to walk back inside but was stopped by a tiny figure standing in front of him. "Toph! Hey."

"Hey, Sokka," Toph replied quietly. Sokka scratched his head and said, "About earlier-"

"Let's just forget about that. I didn't mean for you to feel awkward."

Sokka's eyes darted around. "Well, Toph, you probably shouldn't just toss it aside. I hate seeing you unhappy."

Toph raised her hand as if to cease his speaking. "All taken care of. I'm going back to the Earth Kingdom. My job helping Aang is done anyways. And my parents probably miss me, I'm sure." Sokka's jaw dropped. "What!? Y- you're leaving? But why? Just because Aang defeated Ozai doesn't mean that we all have to separate."

"I know, but I miss home. And, everything's messed up here."

Sokka crossed his arms. "You can't just run away from your problems, Toph." The short blind girl's fists balled. "I can, and I will!" With that, she turned around and marched back inside. "Good one, Sokka," he muttered to himself.

_Stupid Sokka. Stupid Suki. Everyone's stupid! _Toph walked down one of the halls, but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. "Zuko." He froze in spot. "Uh, hey."

"I heard you getting a beating from Sokka earlier," she said deciding not to ease into the subject. Zuko frowned at the memory. "Yeah."

Toph grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty room. "Let me tell you something about Sokka. He's a nice guy. And he tries to do what's best. But his intentions sort of become a one-way street when it comes to Katara. When I was having issues with her and her being motherly, he told me some pretty deep things. She's nearly all he has. He never sees his dad, their mom is..gone. All he wants to do is protect her. I think he's unaware of the fact he can't always do that. Or maybe he just won't accept it. And often he does the absolute wrong thing, but he means well."

"I can tell by the way he wanted to tackle me," Zuko said sarcastically. He sighed. "I know. I know he just wants to protect her. I just feel guilty enough and I don't want him blaming me every time we cross paths. I already know it's my fault."

Toph shrugged and turned away from him. "Sometimes we all just need someone to blame."

"I guess you're right. You have to take your anger out somehow," Zuko spoke quietly. "Yep. Well, I'm gonna go pack." Zuko was taken by suprise. "Pack for what?"

"I'm going home," Toph said as she left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Elsewhere**

Her eyes narrowed as the guard walked by. He grunted when he caught her gaze on him and continued to walk. Azula's breathing slowed to it's natural pace as he left her vision. Every moment she spent in the dark, he anger and hatred grew exponentially.

_Thud_

Azula raised her head. There was a groan from the outside of her dank cell as the guard fell to the ground. One of many Dai Li agents bent down to meet her eye to eye. "What are all of you doing here?!" Azula yelled.

"Let's make a deal."

* * *

Duh nuh nuhhhh! :) I kind of stopped in the middle of this chapter to rewrite basically the entire story. I'm glad to say after three days of writer's block I sparked an idea and backed it up logically as much as I could - that's always an issue for me. I have writing something lame that totally wouldn't happen. I try and justify everything.

Oh, as a side note - all this emotional stuff will eventually come to an end. I feel like I'm writing a drama or something because it's issue after issue after issue, returning to the first issue, and on and on. But, I suppose it makes them all more human, right? So please tell me what you think.

**ML**


End file.
